The Blood Red Reaper of Remnant
by Zer0chi
Summary: What is good? What is evil? How can you decide what is right and what is wrong? The world is cruel. People are cruel. Everyone struggles against each-over to pursue their own selfish desires. This is the story of Ruby Rose, The Blood Red Reaper of Remnant, struggling towards a simple goal, her revenge. But what if the world and the people in it are more humane than Ruby believes?
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaper of Remnant

**The Blood Red Reaper of Remnant- Volume 0**

 **Chapter 1 – The Reaper of Remnant**

A dark night, the shattered moon glows an eerie greyish colour in the sky. In the dirty, decrepit streets, a lone orange light dimly shines out from a pub window. From the darkness a humanoid shape emerges, the orange engulfs the surrounding area, revealing a figure wrapped in a blood red cloak with the hood covering the face.

In the pub, screams of terror pierce the ears of those inside. The bartender clenches his fist in anger while the customers look away in shame and fear. A little girl, no older than nine, violently shakes her arms around in a panic, eyes bright red, tears streaming down her face.

She shouts "Please! Let me go!"

In the centre of the bar a group of men are sat down, the girl standing next to their table. They all wear baggy, filthy clothes, armour covering their chests and arms. In total there are five of them. Of the five, one is skinny, two are average size, the other is slightly overweight and the final one is large and intimidating. The largest of the men, the clear leader of the group, keeps a tight hold of the girl as she struggles for her life.

He states in a controlling tone "Look here, girl", his grip gets tighter and his voice gets louder, "No one's coming for y'. Y' got nowhere to go, no one to take care of y'. We own y' now, so shut y' mouth!"

The girl lets out a small whimper before the man punches her stomach. The girl hits the floor, holding in her cries as she covers her mouth.

The blood red figure walks up to the bar. The figure is 5'6", seems to have broad shoulders although it could be due to armour. A black handle is visible from the figures back, as long as the figures head. It sticks out clearly from the cloak.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the bartender asks, clearly anxious.

The figure slowly pulls up its hood revealing a young girl around 16 with pale skin, black hair, dark red highlights, a huge scar covering her right cheek and silver eyes.

Showing a hint of surprise, the bartender replies, "Oh… I'm sorry, miss?"

"It's fine" the blood red figure replies, showing a small smile.

"Bartender!" The large man demands, "Five of the usual… I'm sure it's on the house."

"Of course" The bartender faintly replies. "I'm sorry Miss; I'll only be a moment."

The four other men laugh wickedly at the young girl; the skinniest man, with blue hair, viciously grabs her from the ground. The figure in the cloak looks over at the situation, with a blank expression.

Quickly but cautiously, the bartender brings over five pints of beer. The bartender stutters "he...here you are sir", placing the drinks down on the table.

As he leaves the large man grabs his shoulder. The man stands up towering over the nervous bartender.

"How much" says the man, in a stern and threating tone of voice.

The bartender's face contorts into one of pure fear. Unable to speak, his face goes pale; he lets out a small whimper. His legs shake, unable to hold his own weight. Drops of sweat rain down from his head. The large man gives the bartender a stern glare.

"Hahahaha", the large man lets out a horrifying laugh, almost like the roar of a wild animal… or a Grimm. "Relax a little, I'm only joking!"

The bartender's face regains some of its colour as he lets out a nervous laugh. The man slaps the bartender's shoulder with enough force to push him to the floor. As the large man sits down, the bartender, too afraid to stand quickly crawls away.

"Now then, what to do with you?" The Large man ponders. "You're ours now, but we still have to feed y', so I think it's only fair that y' repay us." The man smirks licking his lips, rubbing his hand against the girl's chest.

The young girl lets out a small weep as she clenches her fists. Suddenly, without warning, the young girl sprints away from the men, trying to reach the door, crying as she does so.

"Y' little" screams the large man as he grabs her.

"Help me please! Somebody" pleads the poor, defenceless girl.

He viciously throws her to the floor. Her head slams against the ground with a loud thud. The customers are only able to glace at the situation, too terrified to act. The man towers over her as he pulls his axe from his belt. With a glare that could only be described as that of a wild animal he raises his right hand.

"This'll teach y' to behave!"

"No stop! Please! I'm sorry!" begs the girl, pleading for her safety.

BANG!

The man screams in agony, his right hand shot clean off. The axe falls to the ground, missing the girl by millimetres. Blood pours form his wound like a fountain. Hastily he tucks his wound into his left arm before looking behind him. His eyes go wide with pure fear.

There stands the figure, pointing a smoking shotgun. She looks at the man, giving him a cold, stoic stare. The remaining men pull out their weapons; two of them have guns, while the blue haired man has a sword and the other carries an axe. The two with guns cautiously take a small step forward, as does the man with the axe. The people in the bar look on with shocked faces. The men aim their guns, without warning, blood splatters everywhere. The room is painted red, blood red. Ruby stands there, uncaring and without emotion. The three men ripped clean in half as their torsos fly across the room. Crashing onto the floor with the force of a hundred Huntsmen, leaving it shattered, a massive blade stood. It went by to quickly to even notice. The figure stood there wielding a colossal scythe. The blade by itself was almost as long as the silver eyed girl with another slightly smaller blade at the end completing the crescent shape. It was thick and it was wide. The handle too was long, welded and bolted in to blade, the black handle was longer than the girl. The blood red figure stood still as rose petals floated around her.

The large man now one handed man fell to the floor, blood covering him, a pale face, shaking. "Please, let me live! Please, I'll do anything; I'll get anything y' want, money, supplies, anything! Please, I'll do anything, just let me go!"

His screams of terror pierce the ears of those inside the room. The customers look on in shock. Without hesitation, she picks up the gun of his fallen comrade.

"No. Please, let me li-!"

BANG!

Silence befalls the room, the shocked faces of the people on show, the little girl curled up in a ball on the floor, the blood covering the tables.

The figure points the gun at the final man. "Tell your leader I want to meet with them!"

The door slams open as the last remaining man sprints away in terror.

The handle folds as it gets closer to the blade, the girl hangs the weapon off her back as she covers it with her cloak. She takes the gun in her hand and drops it to the floor.

The blood red figure, the girl, she was Ruby Rose with a scythe that was not Crescent Rose. No. Perhaps, maybe this girl is not Ruby Rose. She May look similar, she may have still had the same name but she is far too different to be called the same girl she once was.

The people look at the mess that was once the pub.

"Sorry about the mess" the girl in the blood red cloak says, her words obviously not earnest.

"Don't worry about it Miss, I've had to clean up a lot of messes because of those bandits" the bartender replied. "I'm Kuro; I just wanted to thank you for stopping those horrible people, they've been causing trouble ever since the fall of Beacon"

Her smile sank, replaced with a blank expression. "It's been tough for everyone. Where's their base?"

"Down at the old church… wait! You don't mean to take them all on. There's at least a hundred of them." The bartender asks, both shocked and concerned.

The blood red figure pulls up her hood as she walks by the corpses of the bandits cut in two by her scythe. She slams open the door as she walks out into the cold night. The little girl looks on as her saviour walks away.

A short while later at the bandit's base... a figure sits upon a throne surrounded by an army of bandits. Bright yellow lamps illuminate the decrepit church. Gold, jewels and over valuables cover the floor. The huge muscly figure spoke with his huge booming voice. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Boss" the blue haired bandit replied. "She killed Don, Mike and Hues in a single strike. The scythe... It was massive, cut them in two."

"Men, it seems we have drawn the attention of the Reaper of Remnant! I want squads one and two to go out on patrol, three and four are to stay on guard! Capture her alive, bring her to me!"

"Yes sir!" His army of thugs replies.

The Boss stands, stepping to the side, a booming thud accompanied by his every step. He looks upon a suit of full body armour and an immense sword, a smile plastered across his face. "A terror throughout the south of Sanus, currently residing in a town in the middle of nowhere... what would the Reaper possibly want with us... the Great Southern Sanus Raiders." He chuckles to himself. "I wonder..."

As the night continues the bandits become impatient. Outside the base a group of six stand. "Still no word from squads one or two, eh?" The blue haired bandit states walking from around the corner to the group of six.

"You think this Reaper is even gonna show?" One of them replies.

"I've heard rumours about this Reaper but I thought it was all bullshit." Another adds.

A single rose petal falls from the sky landing gently on the blue haired man's shoulder, he quickly looks up. Blood splatters everywhere as a gigantic blade pierces the necks of the men, instantly ripping their heads from their bodies. The blood red figure falls to the floor gently like a rose petal.

Upon his throne the Boss sits, encased in a thick black armour with his massive blade in his right hand. The remaining bandits sat weapons ready.

Suddenly the doors break apart, a red blur dashes across the room into the throne. The throne shatters into a million pieces as the boss is flung across the room, breaking through the wall and landing on the grass. The boss looks up, it takes only a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark, as he sees the remains of his men shattered apart on the grass.

The Boss stands up as he chuckles to Ruby. His grin plastered across his face. "So, you're the Reaper... funny I didn't think you would be a little girl."

The Reaper looks at the man, rose petals land on the corpses of the bandits. "You should have done a better job of hiding your explosives" she says with a smirk.

"What?"

A loud bang. Flames consume the church as it quickly crumbles, collapsing to the ground. The red glow of the flames illuminates the scene like the fires of hell. The Reaper walks closer to the man.

The Boss's face twitches in anger. His massive sword plunges onto the ground, propelling him forward, his right foot smashes against the ground as he leaps further forward, he swings his mighty sword toward the Reaper with incredible speed.

The Reaper quickly leaps backwards, narrowly avoiding the sword. As she lands on the ground, she gets out the scythe with her right hand and grasps it tightly with her left. The Boss points his sword to the stars as he prepares for another massive swing. Instantly Ruby swings the scythe from her chest at his right shoulder, the force enough to crack the man's amour. The Boss stumbles backwards.

"Hahaha, well done girly, you're as strong as the rumours say. But unfortunately, I'm a lot stronger." A white glow surrounds the man as his shoulder remains unharmed.

"You've got aura then." Ruby mumbles.

The Boss lunges forward grabbing both hands on his weapon as he swings.

The scythe glows a red like a person activating aura as she spins the deadly blade in a circular motion. And in an instant, it's over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" The man screams a blood curdling scream as he falls to the ground. His gigantic blade ripped in two and his arms separated from his body.

The Reaper in blood red walks forward as she puts away her scythe. She viciously stomps on the man's chest. "Now then" she states in an ominous tone.

"What do you want, please I'll do anything" the once proud man screams.

"Have you heard of Salem?"

"No! I swear!" He screams in a mixture of agony and fear.

"You're supposed to be a major bandit group around these parts, I thought you'd know something." The girl glares at the man. "What about Tyrian, you heard of him?"

"No... I-I'm sorry, please let me live" the man pleads, tears down his face.

"Useless! A complete waste of time!" The girl shouts in a rage.

"I'm sorry... Please just let me live!"

"That's for the villagers to decide." The girl states in an emotionless tone.

Blood pours out of his wounds as the boss lay on the floor, crying out, screaming in pain.

The girl, Ruby Rose, The Blood Red Figure, The Reaper of Remnant slowly walks away. Behind her lay a trail of destruction and brutality. The fierce glow of the flames growing ever distant as she walks further into the dark night sky.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blood Red

**Chapter 2 – Blood Red**

White snowflakes contrast against the black sky. Darkness covers the wood, white covers the ground. A figure emerges from the trees, cloaked in blood red, the figure steps forward. The figure tilts its head up. In the distance a warm yellow light glows. The light gets closer but the figure stands still and silent. The figure's head moves down, spotting a pathway which the light was following. The silence of the wood disappears as the clops of horse's hooves become louder and louder. The Clops get louder as the shape of a carriage becomes clear. It stops.

"Where y' heading?" a man asks as he turns to face the figure.

The man was old, with a white beard and hair, a large bald spot on his head and a reddish nose.

The figure looked up at the man. "To the nearest town" replied Ruby.

"Hop on" the man said, with a cheerful look on his face. "You'll have to sit up front, since there's no room in the back."

Ruby examines the man, noticing the small sword tied to his hip. She looks at his chubby physique and deems he is not a threat. "Thanks" Ruby says with a friendly grin, as she sits down next to the man.

In a friendly tone with a cheerful grin, the man asks "nice to meet you, I'm Coal, what's your name?"

Ruby doesn't respond.

Still in a friendly tone, with a cheerful grin, he asks, "what's a young girl like you doing travelling in this weather?"

In a quiet voice, "I'm looking for someone", responded Ruby, gazing down at the floor of the carriage.

"A friend?" the man asks as the carriage begins to move.

"Something like that…"

"Well you'll end up with a cold" the man says, slightly concerned. The man notices Ruby's left hand, wrapped in a thick black glove with a tear in it. Blood drips from a gash on her hand. "What a horrible cut!"

"It's nothing, really" she says, covering her left hand with her other.

The man's eyes filled with concern "don't you have anyone to help you? A young girl like you shouldn't be travelling alone, I know since the fall of Beacon there has been a lot less Grimm in these areas but you shouldn't take the risk."

"There's a lot more to deal with than Grimm" announces Ruby, her voice quiet and dull.

"All the more reason, having people to help you is important."

"What's the point if you can look after yourself?" Ruby states, her voice still quiet and dull and still staring at the floor.

"You never know when you'll need help, but you'll always need company… otherwise... what's the point…" The man's tone shifts to melancholic as he gazes up at the shattered moon.

Staring down still but with her voice louder and clearer, "there's always something to reach for, a goal to go after" Ruby clenches her right fist around her wounded hand.

The man looks at Ruby before looking forward at the road.

The journey continued for several minutes of silence until suddenly…

"No!" The man yells, the carriage slowing down before coming to a complete halt.

The man jumps out his seat, running further ahead.

"No! No! No!" the man lets out a scream of frustration. "I'll have to go all the way around!"

Ruby steps out of the carriage; looking forward into the darkness she notices a collapsed tree blocking the path. She looks back at the man, an emotionless look on her face. Ruby turns to face the carriage, slowly and cautiously she moves the cloth covering the back of it. With a dull and lifeless expression, she looks onward into the carriage. There in the carriage, an old woman lies down, asleep, covered in blankets. The woman's face, incredibly pale, her body indescribable, the women looks undead. Ruby stands completely still for a moment, she looks back at the panicking old man, then back at the weakened old woman. Slowly, she walks towards the man.

"What's wrong with her" the young girl asks, a small hint of emotion coming from an otherwise emotionless exterior, a small hint of sadness, of sympathy, of empathy.

Resting on the collapsed tree the man whispers "My wife… she's ill… really badly ill. The medicine she needs is in the town. She needs it soon, she can't make it on foot in this weather and turning around would take too long" tears pour down his face as he stares down in defeat… "Damn it!" He slams his hand furiously against the tree.

He stands up. He shuffles away to the carriage. Completely defeated.

CRASH!

The man turns back, his despair transforms into shock… The giant tree that once blocked the path, had been, suddenly and without warning, destroyed. He stood there, unable to move, rose petals raining down, landing on the white ground.

Ruby looked at Coal, a hint of a smile formed on her face, as she sat down. Coal hurried back to the carriage sitting back down.

"It's Ruby." she mumbles in a timid manner, masking her face with her hood.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby" he replies in an up-beat manner.

The carriage once again set off.

"If we stay at this speed we'll reach the town within a few hours" Coal says with a smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you're the one giving me a lift" she says, turning to face the woods, a small grin on her face. Ruby glances at Coal, before looking at the back of the carriage. "How come you're doing this alone?"

"Pardon?"

"You said that people need help from others." Ruby says now focusing on Coal.

"Me and my wife… we come from a small village. A few years ago… there was a Grimm attack." Staring of into the distance he continues, "Ever since then people have been leaving; heading for the kingdom or larger towns… so did the doctor."

"People always leave; you can't trust them."

Coal turns to look at Ruby. "It's not all their fault, they had their reasons and we were just too stubborn to leave. It was where we were born, and now this happened."

A while passes as Ruby stares out into the murky woods. With her blank grey eyes, she examines the trees. She stares onward, not with her usual stoic look, or the usual fake friendly smile she puts on, but with a more peaceful look as she thinks to herself. As Ruby looks on, her dull grey eyes change. Her face becomes stern…

"Coal stop!" She shouts, in a demanding but concerned tone.

"Why?" Coal askes, confused.

"Get to the back of the carriage, now!"

"What's going on?"

"There's G…"

Ruby's explanation is abruptly cut short as an armoured Beowolf leaps out from the depths of the woods. It roars a horrifying roar as it goes to strike Ruby.

BANG!

Ruby shoots the Beowolf with her shotgun, causing it to be flung backwards and crash into a tree. Black particles evaporate into the air, as the creature dies. Coal bolts for the back of the carriage in a panic. The horses start to panic as well; quickly Ruby cuts the rope binding them and ties it to a tree, keeping the horses from running away.

The shotgun is a double barrel and quite short, a little over half the length of Ruby's arm. The shotgun is grey apart from the dark brown wooden handle, with an ingraining, simply reading T.T.

From the pitch-black woods, a herd of Beowolves emerge. Slowly they begin to circle Ruby, coming closer and closer. Ruby looks on at the herd, her face calm.

The young girl sighs. She looks at the smoking shotgun as she places it in her cloak. "Damn it, I shouldn't have used it so early". The shotgun's blast was powerful, too powerful. Using more than one a day causes pain and further use could lead to damage, so Ruby limits herself to one use per day.

The Beowolves continue to stalk Ruby as they let out a hellish roar.

From inside her cloak, she brings out a sword. The sword is average size; it has a string attached to the end which connects to Ruby's right arm. The sword has a circular base and a green line down the middle. It was the sword of Penny Polendina, her weapon, now Ruby's. Ruby stands still, ready to fight.

As this went on Coal stayed in carriage, holding on to the hand of his ill wife, grabbing it tightly, and not letting go. He looks down at his wife, his eyes filled with concern.

"It's ok… it'll be fine. Will make it out of this, and you'll get the help you need. Damn it" he angrily shouts, "I can't let a little girl fight all by herself!"

However, before Coal could even grab his sword, a bead of sweat drips down from his head.

"Honey… Honey... Honey!"

A Beowolf charges at Ruby, in an instant she bolts behind it, slicing it in two. The vile beasts surround her, they go to rip her into pieces, immediately reacting, Ruby impales one of them through the chest. Gripping onto the string, she swings the blade with incredible speed. The beowolves are quickly ripped to shreds as their bodies fly into the sky and drop down like rain. She stands there, ready for the next attack. There must have been forty or fifty of them, fully armoured, but she stands still, emotionless, uncaring. Seven of them sprint towards the silver eyed girl; she jumps, dogging their stampede. The blade darts across the woods attaching itself to a tree. The girl swings across, from her left arm she pulls out another of the swords and in one motion, chops them all down. Black smoke mixes with the night air, the bodies of Grimm disintegrate into nothing. She jumps down into the thick black smoke. The remaining Grimm cautiously approaches. Ruby steps forward, both arms lifted up, the swords swing around like helicopter blades. The beowolves prepare to strike. Rose petals scatter everywhere as Ruby dashes towards them, slicing the beasts to pieces with ease. Ruby stops, a pile of dead Grimm behind her. She inspects the remaining number of beowolves. Preparing to dash towards the remaining few, she places one foot in front of the other, the blades begin to spin once more…

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

A blood turning scream reaches the ears of Ruby causing her to stop and turn towards the carriage.

THUD!

Ruby slowly moved her head down; there beside her feet was the decapitated head of Coal. The man's face was one of shock and terror with tears in his eyes, blood spurts out, dyeing the pristine white ground in a deep blood red.

Ruby moved her head up; there stood the man's wife looming over his dead body. The woman was covered in his blood. She looked at Ruby with dead hollow eyes, her body lanky, and her arms swinging around as she stumbled, barely able to stand.

Ruby's eyes opened wide with disbelief, but she quickly regained her senses. Ruby looked on at the scene with a blank expression. Her eyes darted around, looking for something, anything, then she noticed it…

Out from the old woman's stomach, a shape begins to emerge, her body twists and turns as the creature forms itself. The woman's clothes rip as does her skin. Blood pours form the gaping wound as a white mask takes the place of the elderly woman's stomach. Blood pours out as the body contorts itself, out from the stomach comes the head of a Geist Grimm, it fuses itself to the woman's deformed body. With blood everywhere and bones sticking out of the body the creature stands, the dead eyes of the woman locked on to Ruby.

Ruby's face contorts to that of unfiltered hatred; she glares at the Geist with her grey eyes like an eternal void of wrath. The remaining beowolves charge from behind, ready to kill.

Black smoke starts evaporating into the air. The Blood Red Figure stands next to a pile of butchered Grimm. The figure turns towards the Geist, its face covered.

CRACK!

The bones of the deformed mess that could no longer be described as a woman break as the creature grips hold of a tree, ripping it from its roots. The creature lifts the tree, blood pouring out of it as it launches the tree at the figure in the red cloak.

The tree shatters into little fragments as rose petals rain down from the sky. The Reaper stands, in its right hand a weapon. The scythe was immense, a dangerous weapon capable of slaying the most vicious of Grimm.

"Why here, why now. Have you had enough of Beacon... of Vale! Why are you here, why can't you just leave me alone, why on the one night I was actually feeling happy! Why!" Ruby screams in a fit of rage.

Ruby darts at the creature with inhuman speed, the creature lets out a horrifying screech as it plunges its left hand into the ground; a huge rock is ripped from the terrain. Melding it to its hand, the monster slams the rock into the red figure. With one swing of the humungous scythe the rock is demolished. The Geist transforms the arm, fusing it with the remains of the rock. Twisting and turning the arm smashes against the Reaper of Remnant, which quickly blocks the attack with the blade of the scythe.

Over and over, the creature viciously waves its arm around, desperately trying to hit the Reaper. Its speed increases as it continues to attack. The Reaper swings the colossal weapon around with ease, blocking every assault. The Geist clenches its right fist as it goes in for a punch. The blood red figure prepares to swing her scythe to dismember the corpse, but Ruby freezes.

"Ahhh" she grunts, taking a hit to the ribs as she is flung backwards. She quickly jumps away from the Geist. Ruby glares at the creature. "Damn Geist!" Ruby notices the dead woman's right hand, which is covered in blood and completely shattered beyond repair.

"That's not the old woman; she's dead, her body taken over by that Geist. Why can't I just kill it?!" Ruby flinches in pain, covering her chest with her left hand. "Damn it! I let that man get to me; I shouldn't have talked with him!"

Ruby looks at the Geist as it limps towards her, in the demolished body of the old woman. The Reaper of Remnant gives an angry glare as she grips her weapon. She stands still as the decrepit, mangled corpse approaches her. The Geist raises both hands of its mangled corpse puppet, in preparation to attack. The Reaper grips both hands onto the scythe, she lifts it up, swings and...

Silence. Then a loud thud echoes in the woods as a tree collapses on the ground. A body falls down, torn in two. Blood soaks into the snow. The blood red figure looks at the mess with a cold emotionless face.

The Geist appears out of the corpse, quickly attempting to escape. She raises her weapon once again and slashes. The Geist stops as it begins to wither away. Ruby looks at her weapon. The weapon was blood red, coated in the blood of the woman.

Ruby walks away, catching a small glimpse of the man's dead body hanging out of the carriage. She cuts the rope, allowing the horses to run free and she slowly walks up to the carriage. She looks at the lantern, still glowing a warm yellow light. The flame lights up Ruby's dull grey eyes. She picks up the lantern; she opens the lid and blows. The flame goes out as Ruby drops the lantern into the blood red snow.

"People always leave." She mumbles, her eyes red.

Ruby gazes at the pitch-black sky, the shattered moon unable to light it up; she turns in the direction of the path and walks forward.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 - Right and Wrong

**Chapter 3- Right and Wrong**

A dull day. The clouds cover the sun, casting a lifeless atmosphere on the world. The cool air makes the breath of those around visible. The voices of the passengers fill the air as they step of the small and worn out boat onto the port. After the rest of the passengers rushed off as fast as they could, a figure dressed in a long red cloak steps off the boat. As the figure walks forward, she arrives at a large market. The place is crowded with people making it difficult to navigate. She looks on at the market as she pulls out her coin pouch.

 _Anima. I made it_. As the girl thinks to herself, she looks in her coin pouch. _Shit...Not much left._

With her coin pouch in hand, the girl makes her way around the stalls, looking around at the various items, but mainly the food. The crowded area made bumping into one another practically unavoidable however most seemed to avoid the ominous figure cloaked in the blood red hood. Ruby felt something bump into her. It barley took a tenth of a second for her to notice it was a small boy, no older than ten with baggy, torn clothes and long unkempt hair, it took even less time to realise he took her coin pouch. By the time Ruby turned around the young boy blended in with the rest of the crowed.

The boy sat in an alleyway near the market. He counted the money in the pouch. "Shit! There's barely anything in here!" He shouts to himself.

"I know" Ruby states in an emotionless tone, standing behind the boy.

The boy jumps up, quickly turning to face behind him. Before he can even react, the pouch is taken from him.

The boy's eyes widen as he realises what happened. He quickly falls to the floor. "I'm sorry for what I did, I'll never do it again." The boy speaks with an obviously not earnest tone.

Ruby looks on with a blank expression. "We both know that's a lie."

The boy clenches his fist in fear. He speaks with an overly whiny and obviously fake tone. "I'm sorry, I know it's wrong...y-y-you see... it's just I-I-I ha...ve no money... and... and... and... I'm just so hungry. You see both my parents died and my cruel grandpar-"

"That's enough. I don't care."

The boy looks up and is surprised by the girl in the red cloak's blank facial expression.

The girl in the Blood Red cloaks turns away from the boy and walks onward. _Damn annoying brat wasting my time_ , she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, in a bar quite close by, A guy and a girl sit at a table, drinking their beer.

The girl has red eyes, black hair with bright pink highlights down to her shoulders, and a short fringe. She wears a black top and jeans, with a long pink coat, multiple belts with a few pouches on each cover her torso, waist and legs. She sat laid back on her chair chugging her drink.

The guy also had red eyes, with long blond hair reaching his back and a fringe touching his eye lashes. He sits with his left arm on the table, holding his bottle with his right, gulping down his drink. Wearing a leather coat, bright red shirt, black boots and blue jeans, he places down his drink and looks at the girl.

"Hey, Jen."

She slams her drink on the table. "What is it now, Trace", Jen asks in an annoyed tone.

"We didn't come all the way down here, just to drink cheap-ass beer, did we?" He speaks with a smirk across his face and a smug voice.

"Trace..." Jen facepalms, groaning in an annoyed tone, "it's not like I can control when the target shows up, is it?"

"How long we got to wait?" Trace asks.

"4 hours."

Trace lets out a sigh as he finishes his drink and stares out the window.

Upon exiting the alleyway Ruby walks down the street. From across the street, in the bar, Trace notices a figure in a red cloak walk down the street. Suddenly, he stans up. He looks at Jen with a shocked expression.

"Bloody... Jen look!" Trace enthusiastically points out the window. "Is that the Reaper."

"Of Remnant?" Jen asks confused, as she peers out the window. "It can't be. Aren't they supposed to be in Sanus." She looks down confused as she mumbles "Wait... why are they called the Reaper of Remnant. Reaper of Sanus seems more appropriate."

Trace nudges Jen and cheerfully asks, "should we? Imagine how much we'll get on the Mistral black market if we bring the Reaper in."

"Are you crazy. They say that the Reaper single-handedly destroyed the entire town of Stonebank in one night...besides we have a job to do." Jen states, clearly concerned.

"Come on rumours are exaggerated all the time. There's no way that's completely true, plus we have plenty of time. Besides if it's the two of us we can do anything."

Trace's eyes brim with enthusiasm and confidence as Jen looks into them.

Jen gives in. "Fine."

Trace triumphantly walks to the door. "Let's go", he states in a smug manner.

Jen smiles as she follows behind.

Ruby stops. She turns to face behind her. "Why are you following me?", she coldly demands.

"How come you didn't care?" The boy who stole Ruby's money asks.

"What?" She asks, confused, but her facial expression blank.

"Well, normally I get punched and have to run but you just went away." The boy says as he steps closer to Ruby. He looks into her eyes. "You have grey eyes..." the boy quietly stated.

"They're silver." Ruby responded, ever so slightly agitated.

"But..."

"Listen, kid-"

"My names Se." he interrupts.

"Listen kid, leave me alone."

"But why?" Se inquires, tilting his head and speaking in a childish voice.

Ruby turns and walks away from the little boy. But the little boy follows. As Ruby continues walking through the now empty street, the boy still follows. Ruby glances at the boy, now right next to her, Se glances back with a grin but Ruby quickly faces forward again.

"Hey!" The voice of a man shouts.

Ruby looks back to see Trace standing there. He wore gloves with three blades attached to the knuckle and what looked like a gun on its side.

Ruby heard a foot step coming from behind her and instantly turned her head to find Jen standing there. Jen had a large machinegun in her hands, pointed directly at Ruby.

 _Damn it I should've heard them coming_ , she glances at the kid, _damn it_. Ruby looks around her. The street was narrow with seemingly no one nearby. _Damn it!_ She thought to herself. Ruby stood still between the two, her left facing the man, while her right faced the woman. Se had a look of confusion and fright as he leaned on Ruby.

"She looks a little young" Jen stated to Trace.

Trace lowers his hands slightly as he asks "Hey... are you the Reaper of Remnant?"

Jen keeps her gun straight, focused on Ruby.

Ruby raises her left eyebrow. With her head slightly facing left she and with a perplex expression, she asks. "Who?"

Jen slightly lowers her weapon as well.

Trace lets out a deep disappointed sigh. He fully lowers his hands. "So, you weren't the one who destroyed Stonebank then?"

Up until then Se and Ruby were just as confused as each other, however after that question, that changed. Not knowing the full situation gave Ruby little reason to lie, so she answered his question with the truth.

"Yea, that was me."

It took the two a second to take in what the girl had said. The instant they did, Jen and Trace both raised their weapons. It was not what the girl said that made the two believe her words, but the fact she stated it so calmly, without a hint of hesitation, that made the two believe her.

As they raised their weapons Se tightly grabbed onto Ruby. Whether it was to avoid needlessly killing him by accident or she did it without even realising it, Ruby held the little boy close to her with her left arm, while at the same time pulling out her scythe with her right. Either way it meant that the boy was in her way.

 _Guess I should have said no_ , Ruby thought to herself. "So that's what they're calling me." Ruby said with a small smile across her face. Although she would never admit it, even to herself, the idea of being known all across the Land was appealing to her, and under the right circumstances she did enjoy the occasional fight. After all she did at one point, want to be a Huntress.

After seeing the colossal scythe, Trace and Jen confirmed to themselves that they were indeed facing the dreaded Reaper of Remnant.

The four stood there, in the narrow street, three of them waiting, ready to fight.

Trace begins to talk, his hands firmly up prepared for a fight. "So, you're the feared Reaper of Remnant. I'm surprised, I didn't expect you to be a little girl. You know for a young girl you have quite a gruff voice."

With her left-hand Ruby touches her neck, the comment making her remember the pain, but still focusing on the three in front of her, she lowers her left hand and firmly grabs Se. Se remains grasping onto Ruby, too scared to even look up. Jen looks straight ahead to Ruby, her finger on the trigger.

"How old are you? 15? 16?" Trace spoke in a cocky tone, but in truth he was a little fearful. She may have looked like a little girl but the cuts and scar across her face, made her seem dangerous.

The second Trace finished taking, Jen pulls the trigger. Trace jumps onto the wall as a swarm of bullets head directly towards Ruby. Quickly Ruby swings her scythe, deflecting the bullets.

As soon as the bullets stopped Ruby realised the attack plan. She quickly turns to her left, throwing Se behind her. Trace had leaped from the wall and was now centimetres away from Ruby, from the momentum of her turn, Ruby was able to swing her scythe in time to block his blades.

As his blades touched the scythe his feet also touched the floor and he quickly sprung backwards. Ruby moved the scythe's blade towards him. The blade tore into his jacket, it would have cut into him but luckily for him, in a panic he fired a bullet which hit the blade, pushing it back and him forward. His aura was able to stop the blade from causing any minor damage.

The force of the shot was also lucky for Ruby, with her skill she was able to swing her scythe back around to stop another swarm of bullets while simultaneously flinging Se back around to her front.

Trace momentarily flinched as he felt the pain of his wound before leaping back to attack Ruby. Upon noticing Trace's wound, Jen also temporarily flinched. Using this to her advantage, Ruby pushed Se away as she darted towards Jen with her semblance. Jen barely made out the blur as it rushed towards her. Jen instinctively pulled the trigger however the Reaper of Remnant was able to deflect the bullets. The figure in the red cloak grabbed the gun with her left hand and pulled it to the side.

With her left arm Jen was able to keep a hold of the weapon, but this just left her more defenceless. It appeared that Jen tried to quickly activate her semblance. Trace realised what was happening and tried to leap towards Jen. The Reaper extended her aura so that it covered her weapon, and with a single strike of her weapon she destroyed Jen's aura and smashes her into the wall of a building.

"Jen!" Screamed Trace.

As the Reaper turned to face Tracer, she halted. Ruby gave a stern look as she saw Tracer grabbing a hold of Se. The boy screamed and kicked in retaliation, to little avail, tears streaming down his face.

Trace's face showed his unfiltered rage and his eyes were bright red. He lifts his hand, it appeared as though he was about to activate his semblance.

BANG!

He is flung back, letting go of Se. The Blood Red figure drops the shot gun and prepares to dash forward. Jen stands up from the rubble, gun pointed, barely able to stand up. Suddenly, the Reaper feels a pull on her scythe, she looks over to see Trace using his semblance.

His semblance must be similar to Pyrrha's, Ruby thought. Though this put Trace at a disadvantage because Ruby had thought of ways to deal with the semblance of everyone she knew, in case she ever had to fight them at Beacon. Giving it a push with her arm she let go of the scythe, as it went towards Trace, Jen pulled up her gun.

The Reaper jumps up, throwing her sword from inside her cloak, Jen couldn't move her gun up in time, so the sword goes straight through her chest.

Blood splatters as Ruby pulls her sword back to her and lands on the ground. The scythe hits the floor. The instant Trace realises what happened the sword cuts into his neck. As his aura depletes, blood drips and his lifeless body hits the ground with a thud.

The fight only lasted ten seconds.

As he sits there on the cold floor, it takes Se a few second to process what happened. In that time Ruby calmly cleaned the blood of her sword, picked up her gun, and took the coin pouches from the two corpses.

"Who says it's wrong." Ruby asks.

The boy looks at Ruby, confused, his eyes red and his body shivering.

"As long as your successful then doesn't it mean that you're in the right." Her question more stated rather than asked.

The boy looks at Ruby, still confused.

"About you stealing my coin pouch. If you're right then you'll survive and if you're wrong then you'll die." Ruby spoke in a calm tone, with a stoic facial expression. Ruby declares as she walks off.

The boy looks on, confused by her words. He remembers her eyes, she said they were silver, but to him they were a dull grey.

As the blood red Reaper of Remnant walks down the path, she thinks to herself, _Anima. I made it. Cinder said she was from Haven, I will find her, I will find Salem, and I'll kill them..._

Meanwhile, somewhere near Mistral, Arthur Watts and Cinder Fall stand still, awaiting the message from Salem. The Seer Grimm glows red.

Watts presents himself in a confident and collected manor, speaking into the Seer, "Good evening mam.

"Any news with the where-abouts of Tyrian?" Salem asks.

In her dry and raspy voice, Cinder replies "Mercury and Emerald are looking for him but with have yet to hear from them."

"Call them back here, the fall of Haven is upon us and we need everyone here" Salem states.

"Yes mam" they both reply.

The Seer turns black as the image of Salem disappears.

"That girl" Cinder mumbles, her voice raspy and deep.

"You think that silver eyed girl beat Tyrian, please! That fool probably just got lost on the way back. Even someone as crazy as him can easily beat a fifteen-year-old girl." His voice cocky, intentionally mocking Cinder.

Cinder turns to Watts. Her stare cold and cruel. She turns and walks off into the woods, Watts walks behind her.

 **The Blood Red Reaper of Remnant- Volume 0 – End**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

And that's volume 0 finished. This volume was basically a time-jump prologue. Volume 1 will show how Ruby got to this point. Thanks for reading so far, I hope your enjoying it, all follows, favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4 - Journey for the Truth

**Volume 1: Revelation Arc**

 **Chapter 4- Journey for the Truth**

Huntsmen and Huntresses, heroes who protect those in need, fight off the creatures of Grimm. Those who stand up for good and battle evil, those who only act for the good of others. Trained at one of the four grand and prestigious Academies, these elite warriors had incredible physical prowess that was matched only by their incredible minds and skill. Or at least that was how it was supposed to be… You see those "elite warriors" weren't all that powerful, or that incredible. They could be beaten, out smarted, overpowered and not just by the Grimm but by the people of Remnant as well. A Huntress in training, Ruby Rose, a once optimistic and cheerful young girl, sat on her bed, her weapon Crescent Rose in her hand. She stares out of her window melancholically, embracing her weapon, tears down her face. Beacon had fallen, Blake was gone, Weiss was gone, Yang's arm gone. Penny was destroyed and Pyrrha had died. So much has happened, so much was lost.

Pulling the covers over her, Ruby lays in her bed. _Yang won't even talk to me._ Tears rain down from her eyes as the girl thinks to herself. _I just want her to get out of bed... nothing much, maybe just sit with me and dad at breakfast... she could at least talk to me about Blake... just a little bit._

A small rumble shakes her table, catching her attention, she looks to see her scroll vibrating. Ruby looks to see a message form Jaune but she can't bring herself to read it. _Jaune's probably gonna leave too. Ren and Nora will probably go with him since he's their leader. Scrolls can't work across continents since the towers down and I'm sure his family is worried about him. Everyone's leaving me... just like mom._ Ruby pulls the covers against her face. _Even Uncle Qrow's gone who knows where!_

As Ruby's tears continue to flow, she thinks back to her dad, almost squeezing her with his tight embrace. _Dad...He tried so hard to cheer me up._ A small grin forms on Ruby's face, her eyes still bright red. She thinks back to all the times she spent with Penny and Pyrrha, how they smiled, when Pyrrha helped Jaune against that Grimm and Penny helped them against Roman. All the times they spent together, in the library, when they had that food fight, how kind and sweet they both were, how Penny was ripped apart right in front of her, Pyrrha burning into ashes _WHEN SHE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME, THEY WHERE BOTH SO CLOSE TO ME! SO CLOSE!_ Ruby grips her pillow with all her might, nearly ripping it to pieces. Flashes of Cinder fill Ruby's mind. _CINDER._ The girls face contorts with pure bitterness, gritting her teeth, her eyes filled with disgust as tears pour from her face. _CINDER_. Then from the corner of her eyes she notices it. Framed and on her table, the picture of team RWBY together...happy. Her grip slowly loosens.

As the orange fall leaves fall gently on the ground, the girl thinks to herself… _I can't give up. Jaune told me that something was going on. Ozpin knew something, Qrow must know too. But he went off somewhere. I have to find him! But how. He only left recently, I'll find a way! I have to! I should let the others know, Jaune and Ren, Nora… but it would take too long, I'd lose track of Uncle. I have to go now, quickly! I know Qrow will have to go to the port, I know he's going south, I'll figure the rest out on the way, I have to do that, that's what a Huntress would do!_

Ruby stands up, wiping the tears from her face. With a look of determination, the girl writes her letter goodbye as she gets ready. The girl steps out the door, the sun shines a bright yellow beam across the sky. The girl takes a glance at her sister's bedroom window, before setting off on her journey.

Somewhere, not too far from Vale, rain drops begin to fall as they hit a small olden style cottage. Inside the cottage Qrow takes a seat on a small olden style chair. A fire calmly burns in the fire place casting a warm glow on the room.

"I assume you've heard about The Fall of Beacon" Qrow asks, his gazed fixed on the man sat in front of him.

The man was middle aged. He had black hair with grey strands. His hair was quite long for a man's and he had a similar looking beard. The man's name was Tou. His dark brown eyes pierced into Qrow's soul.

"It was pointless coming here, I'm not going to help you no matter how dire your situation becomes. I don't want to be involved." The man stands as he walks towards the fireplace. Placing a block of wood into the fire he asks "how is everyone?"

"I thought you didn't want to get involved?" Qrow snidely remarks.

In a soft voice Tou responds. "I may not care about the relics or the maidens or anything to do with that and we've had our disagreements but despite all that I still do care about you all."

"There hasn't been any sign of Ozpin since The Fall. Glynda's struggling to clear out Beacon, James is dealing with the fallout in Atlas and I have no idea about Leo."

Tou walks toward the window, outside the rain falls harder, smashing against the window with incredible speed.

"I see…" Tou presses his hand against the window. "The weather is quite terrible isn't it? You should stay here for the night."

"I can't stay here too long. I need to get to Haven."

"At least for the night" Tou responds, grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the table.

Looking into the fire, Qrow's face is illuminated. "I still have a few things to discuss with you." Qrow turns to face him.

"I'll bring some glasses for us" replies Tou as he steps further away from the light of the fire.

Orange leaves scatter the ground. Rain drops begin to fall. The silver eyed girl looks up catching a drop of rain in her hand. She grasps her red cloak around herself as she begins to shiver. The girl continues down the path.

"Speak, child" Salem demands.

Emerald speaks. "She wants to know… What about the girl?"

Watts scoffs. "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts, who grins at her.

"That's enough. Tyrian?" States Salem.

"Yes, my lady?" asks Tyrian

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder."

Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps.

"And bring her to me."

Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, and then look back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next."

Everyone rises.

Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye.

The next day...

With little money remaining and food running out, Ruby had no choice but to take jobs dealing with Grimm in small villages, in compensation for a place to stay. With so many Grimm swarming Vale it was mainly just weak Grimm, with an occasional small group she needed to take care of. But with most Huntsmen needed in Vale it left no one but Ruby to take care of it. Of course, wanting to be a Huntress meant that Ruby was more than happy to deal with it, aside from giving her something to do and a place to stay, the happy smiles of the people thanking her made her happy, though for some reason she didn't quite fathom, their wild praise of her incredible skill made her more so.

Going form Inn to Inn, bar to bar, Ruby Rose continued to ask about her Uncle, if he was there, if he mentioned where he was heading next, any information at all they could give her. Though for some particularly odd reason only the prettiest waitresses seemed to have any information on Qrow. Weird Ruby thought to herself.

And so, the days passed...

Ruby continued to walk as she rubs her arms from underneath her cloak. She sighs and shivers. "Why is it SOOOO cold?!" the girl shouts aloud. Ruby looks up noticing smoke rising from a distance. She quickly jumps on to the tree closest to her, she looks ahead to see a small village on fire. Without hesitation she jumps down to the ground and sprints in the direction of the village, rose petals trailing behind her.

At the village Ruby notices a group of bandits herding the citizens into a corner. She looks around trying to figure out the number of bandits and their positions. Suddenly she hears a loud bang, in that same instant the girl is hit with a force that shoves her from the tree. Protected by her aura, Ruby looks up in a daze. Quickly regaining her senses, she notices a bandit pointing his gun in her direction. With a quick dash, the silver eyed girl grabs her weapon, Crescent Rose transforms into a scythe as it smashes into the bandit. The bandit is flung into a wall of one of the village houses as the others bandits turn in shock.

Another bandit charges at Ruby with a massive war hammer, Ruby darts behind him before grabbing him with the scythe and pulling him to the floor. Ruby looks around her; there was at least ten-maybe fifteen bandits.

A man carrying a large axe swings from behind Ruby. She jumps, barely dogging it as it crashes to the ground. The man picks up the axe and continues to ferociously swing. Ruby narrowly avoids each swing. The girl attempts to swing her scythe in defence but the man blocks it with the axe. The man goes to punch Ruby, she barely avoids it. Suddenly the man kicks his leg, using his foot to push Ruby's leg, he causes the silver eyed girl to lose balance. He strikes with his axe. Blocking it with her scythe, Ruby jumps backwards using her speed as a boost.

Ruby ducks behind a cart using it as cover. Ruby was never particularly skilled at hand to hand combat. Grimm were no problem to fight, but people who could dodge and shoot were a different story. Thinking about her position Ruby decided on a different strategy, transforming Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle, Ruby sets aim and quickly fires at one of the men.

Blood splatters on the ground, as the man's lifeless body drops to the floor, a bullet hole through his Chest. The silver eyed girl looks on in shock. She ducks behind the cart, clenching Crescent Rose with all her strength.

 _He...he didn't have his aura unlocked... I-I kil..led him. I killed a person!_ The girl thinks to herself.

Drowning in her trauma, the emotionally crushed girl fails to notice the bandits making their way closer to the cart. With plenty of missed warning, Ruby suddenly finds herself flung away from the chart as she is hit with the force of a bullet. The girl slams onto the floor with a massive thud.

The girl slowly lifts herself up, only to find herself surrounded by the bandits. They point their guns at her. Ruby, in crippling pain, with nowhere left to run, unable to dodge.

The girl suddenly snaps to her senses. _Oh no my aura won't last this, she thinks to herself. I have to do something qui-!_

Bang!

 **To be continued...**


End file.
